narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage takashi
Name:Sage Takashi clan:Amagaeru Clan rank"kage village : Village hidden in Toads weapons:(a kantana and some puppets) jutsu's Barrier: Dome Method Formation lv2: This barrier allows takashi to detect the movements and position of any enemy that steps within it. He used it against his enemy in an attempt to detect him after he had hidden inside a chameleon summon, which had blended into its surroundings. Chakra-Suppressing Seal lv4:This special seal tag was developed by Takashi so it can be used to suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's . By applying the seal to the enemy forehead the Nine-Tails' chakra and personality recede. the enemy is left fatigued afterwards. Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld lv(unknown ):This technique creates a swamp beneath the target (relative to them) that immobilizes them. If the swamp is made deep enough it will kill the target. The size of the swamp is proportioned to the amount of chakra of the user. Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet lv3:This technique is a bigger version of the Fire Release: Flame Bullet. Just like with the normal Flame Bullet, takashi spits out a fireball of flaming oil. However, because the fireball is augmented with Senjutsu chakra, it is many times bigger than the normal Flame Bullet. Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet lv3: Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet is a two-way collaboration jutsu. Gamabunta will use Toad Oil Bullet to shoot a jet of oil from his mouth. His summoner then ignites the oil. Takashi uses Fire Release: Flame Bullet for this purpose, while Naruto, knowing no Fire Release ninjutsu and needing an ignition source, substituted an exploding tag instead. The oil, acting as an accelerant, provides more fuel for the fire in an effect like a flamethrower, and creating an conflagration of far greater power and magnitude then the original fire ninjutsu used on its own could have. Fire Sealing Method lv4:This jutsu allows the user to seal a nearby fire into a scroll. The user writes the seal on a scroll and then performs the required hand seals. This causes a vapor to appear from the scroll, enveloping the fire and sealing it on the scroll as the kanji for seal (封). takashi used this jutsu to seal away the left over black fire from mangekyou's Amaterasu technique. Frog Conversion Technique lv1:By touching the forehead of his target, takashi is able to turn them into a frog. This technique does not actually turn a target into a toad, but captures the target inside the toad. Wind Release: Rasenshuriken lv5: create alot of damage enough to kill the enemy. Wild Lion's Mane Technique lv4:This technique uses chakra to temporarily enhance the head's metabolism and manipulate the hair that grows longer as a result of this. Twin Rasengan lv5:The Twin Rasengan simply refers to the ability to form two Rasengan, one in each hand. Toad Flat - Shadow Manipulation Technique lv1:The Toad Flat Shadow Control Technique allows takashi to merge with the shadow of a subdued foe, similar to the Shadow Imitation Technique of the Nara clan. This is done by making his body as flat as possible and holding their breath. takashi can then fully control the victim from within their shadow, allowing him to more easily infiltrate foreign territories. If he has to use his other jutsu, he must emerge from the shadow. Once takashi resumes breathing the technique ends and his body returns to normal. Super Great Ball Rasengan lv5: The Super Great Ball Rasengan was created by takashi after he added senjutsu chakra to the Great Ball Rasengan. In comparison to the original, the Super Great Ball Rasengan is much larger than takashi's own body and can be used in one hand. However, the third Naruto databook stated that if it explodes, it can easily hollow out an entire mountain. Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind lv4:After forming the necessary hand seals, this jutsu encloses the surrounding area with the oesophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad from Myōbokuzan: Rock Lodging (妙木山・岩宿, Myōbokuzan: Iwayado). takashi can then control the esophagus, causing it to expand, contract, or grow in whatever direction he wishes Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique lv4:takashi summons Gamahiro above a target, crushing whatever is beneath him when he falls to the ground. Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach lv4:This technique bares some similarity to the Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind technique. However, instead of warping the battlefield into the digestive tracts of a giant Toad, takashi Reverse Summons himself and his opponents into the stomach of a giant toad (possibly the same species as the giant, fire-breathing toad used in his Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind technique), essentially bringing the battle to a new battlefield. Shadow Clone Technique lv5:Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. Sage Mode lv5: Come here to find out it's desciption http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sage_Mode Sage Art: Hair Needle Barrage lv2: takashi , in Sage Mode, bends down and his hair strands turn into needles and flurry at the opponent. According to himself, this is the fastest attack in his arsenal, and covers a wide range. Rasengan lv4: the user hand is cover on a spirling chakra ball that can hit the enemy with deadly accuarcy. Sage Art: Goemon lv3: The Sage Art: Goemon jutsu is a three-way collaboration jutsu between takashi with Shima and Fukasaku. On Shima's signal once the opponent has been driven into a corner: first, takashi creates a large volume of oil, followed by Fukasaku performing a Wind Release technique and Shima performing a large Fire Release technique. Since Wind Chakra naturally feeds into Fire Chakra, Fukasaku's wind jutsu increases the intensity of Shima's fire jutsu, increasing the flames destructive potential. Fukasaku's wind jutsu also provides the oil from takashi's jutsu with more pressure to deliver more force, causing the area to be be filled with burning oil. The wind-enhanced oil-blast, followed by the wind-enhanced flames, creates an inferno of such magnitude that, within an instant, the target and the surrounding area will be reduced to cinders. Hiding in a Toad Technique lv1: The user summons a special Diving Toad (潜り蝦蟇, Moguri Gama) from Myōbokuzan and hides inside its stomach. The frog is able to dive up to a hundred meters in fresh water, making it especially useful for infiltrating enemy camps that are surrounded by a river or a lake. The stomach of the frog also has a special barrier that obstructs chakra, protecting the user from detection-type ninjutsu Needle Jizō lv2:With this jutsu, takashi's hair will grow in length to surround and protect his body. In this form, it also becomes rigid and spiked, in a manner similar to a hedgehog's or porcupine's quills, forming a layer of protection from direct strikes, and blows from certain types of weapons such as arrows. Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison lv4: This technique summons a small, gourd-shaped toad, called a "Gourd Toad" (瓢箪蝦蟇, Hyōtan Gama), a unique species of toad indigenous to Myōbokuzan. This technique is used to capture and isolate a victim by dragging them into the toad's stomach. Isolated from the outside world by a barrier, the space inside the Gourd Toad's stomach is far larger than the surface size of the Gourd Toad itself. The environment inside the toad's stomach is a cavernous chamber, which includes a lake of strong corrosive gastric acid that can dissolve anything that should happen to fall into it, along with shores around the acid lake, and stack formations sticking out of the acid lake. Once trapped inside, an opponent is cut off from any allies and susceptible to attack, and can then be easily defeated. Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique lv3:The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. While the technique is shown in the anime to be even larger and more devastating than Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (and being able to melt rock), Fire Release: Flame Bullet lv4:The Fire Release: Flame Bullet technique resembles the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique; but it is more of a stream than a ball. The technique is executed by user gathering oil in their mouth, spits it out, and ignites it, sending a streaming fireball to the enemy. Similar to the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique, this jutsu also produces a combustible material prior to ignition. To find out about my clan come here http://narutorpg1.forumotions.com/clans-f11/amagaeru-clan-t80.htm